


Pull over

by Pxachybxtch



Category: Keeping this to the omo tag since I don’t want to tag this as a fandom
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Who doesn’t love a good car prompt? I’m in love with this simple prompt. I also wanted to try something new with this. Some triple desperation. I hope you enjoy •w• I did my best with this one
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Pull over

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love a good car prompt? I’m in love with this simple prompt. I also wanted to try something new with this. Some triple desperation. I hope you enjoy •w• I did my best with this one

After many months of the weather being bitterly cold, summer finally arrived, putting the dreadful elements into a temporary slumber.

What better way to celebrate the weather changing with a lovely road trip? Getting away for the weekend sounded just heavenly.

It was early on a Friday morning, roughly about seven thirty. Most people that were awake at this hour were cantankerous. That was the case with Hajime, Shuichi, and Makoto.

Of course, Makoto wasn’t as grouchy as the other two boys. He was courteous enough to make everyone a small breakfast to tide them over for a bit.

It wasn’t too much, just a piece of toast lathered in melted butter, a small cup of vanilla yoghurt with a variety of sliced berries and a small cup of orange juice.

“Pillows, check. Blankets, check. Snacks, check. Hmm.. drinks, check.” Shuichi muttered as he mentally checked off items that were packed tightly in the van.

Hajime was waiting in the driver’s seat, seatbelt already clicked in place. His fingertips gently tapped against the black steering wheel.

“I think.. that’s everything.” Shuichi yawned as he lazily got himself into the car and clicked his seatbelt pieces together.

“Awesome. Are you guys ready to go?” Hajime asked, looking at the backseat.

Makoto was crammed with the luggage they packed. Luckily for him, he was short and skinny, comfortably fitting in. “I think we’re all ready.” He said, smiling a bit.

The van started with a roar, the whole thing slightly vibrating. With that, the vehicle was leaving the driveway of the house, heading out on a long journey on the road.

Already, soft snoring came from the the taller male sitting in the passenger seat. Shuichi had already fallen into the abyss of sleep. 

As Shuichi slumbered, his head slouched to the side, pressing against the window. A small amount of saliva dripped from the corner of his lips. 

“Heh. Can you believe this? He’s already asleep.” Hajime chuckled, sparking a conversation with Makoto. 

“He’s not really a morning person. Maybe I should’ve made him a coffee instead of orange juice this morning.” Makoto whispered, not wanting to wake Shuichi’s sleeping form. 

Hajime nodded as he kept his eyes focused on the main road. “I preferred the orange juice. You make it really well. Maybe in a bit, we can make a stop to get some coffee. Even that sounds good right now.” 

The shorter brunet laid back a bit in his seat, looking out the window, his memory taking in the beautiful sight out the van window. 

Trees gently danced and swayed with each other in front of a blue, cloudy background. Makoto just adored what nature had to offer, even the small beauties of the world. 

Music softly played in the background as Makoto’s eyes glistened at nature’s sight. On the side of the road where the grass started and dipped, water streamed along into a large sewer drain.

Little did he know, he was about to loathe the sight of any liquids. 

After some time of driving down the road, they made a pit stop to get some coffee, now a nightmare was about to begin for either Hajime or Makoto. Who was going to wake Shuichi up?

Well, nobody was. Shuichi woke himself, a soft groan escaping his throat. “Ngh... what’s going on? Where are we?” He asked, his voice still coated with exhaustion.

“We’re taking a quick break to get coffee.” Makoto said, unbuckling his seatbelt. “What kind do you want?” 

“Hmm.. French vanilla with hazelnut creamer please.” Shuichi requested, yawning in between. Makoto nodded as he got out of the car, walking into the rest stop with Hajime.

Makoto cut through the isle filled with colorful bags and wrappers. Once he got through he grabbed a plastic medium sized cup, filling it with the tan-ish beverage.

Steam arose from the cup as he finished filling it, coffee seduced Makoto’s sense of scent, it was like heaven crammed inside a cup.

He set the medium sized cup down on the counter and got another cup for himself, pouring more coffee into his cup. 

Makoto wasn’t the biggest fan straight up coffee. When he did drink it, it had to be sweetened beyond belief with lots of creamer and extra sugar.

He filled most of the cup up and began adding hazelnut creamer to the one for Shuichi, and a couple of vanilla creamers in his own.

His eyes scanned the place as he quickly stole an extra one and downed it, the sweetness of vanilla danced all over his tongue as the liquid slid down his throat.

“What are you doing?” Hajime asked, cocking his head to the side. 

A bit of blush spread across Makoto’s cheeks as he threw away the tiny plastic containers that once contained the toothsome creamers. “Ah- um.. I stole a creamer.” 

Hajime playfully rolled his eyes as he carried his own cup of coffee; probably bitter and black. Boring. “That’s a weird thing to be ashamed about. Come on, let’s pay for these.”

Makoto nodded as he followed Hajime to the cashier and paid for the three coffees. The two exited the rest stop and re-entered the car once more, breaking Shuichi out of his trance.

“Oh, you guys are back.” He said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Makoto smiled innocently as he handed Shuichi a cup filled with coffee. “Just as you asked,” He chirped. “I made sure I put enough hazelnut creamer in it to your liking!” 

“Finally.. this oughta wake me up..” the navy haired male groaned as he put the slit of the lid up to his lips.

Heat began kissing Shuichi’s lips with passion as he began gulping down most of the hot, caffeinated liquid.

Hajime set his cup in the plastic cup holder, waiting for it to cool down a little. He started the van back up again as he drove away.

Makoto softly blew inside the lid before taking a little sip of coffee. Sugariness took over he tastebuds. As time progressed and his drink cooled down, he was able to drink more of it at a quicker pace.

Eventually, the cup was empty, not a single drop of the overtly sweetened coffee was left behind in the plastic cup. 

“Hey Makoto,” Hajime began to speak, not daring to take his eyes off the road. “Could you do me a favor since you’re back there and grab me out a granola bar.” 

Makoto nodded as he reached over to grab a small blue bag made of plastic, rummaging through it like a desperately famished raccoon. 

Makoto pulled out two different options from the bag. “Which one do you want? Dark chocolate or roasted mix nuts?” He asked, holding up two different bars.

“Ugh, I didn’t pack a strawberry one?” The taller brunet groaned. “Just.. hand me the mixed nuts one.” 

Makoto didn’t hesitate to hand his taller friend the granola bar. Hajime took the bar with gratitude. “Thank you.” 

Things were going great for the first hour on the road. The road were as smooth as a freshly cleaned table, and the traffic hadn’t gotten too busy.

Of course the roads weren’t an issue, but a familiar twinge inside Makoto’s midsection was. The shorter brunet looked down at his abdomen, letting a quiet curse escape his lips.

“Dammit..” he muttered as he looked around the van, making sure neither Hajime or Shuichi heard him.

Thankfully, Shuichi was now sitting on his phone with headphones plunged in his ears, and Hajime was too focused on the road to pay attention to Makoto.

The taller brunet had one hand on the steering wheel as the other hand was occupied with the coffee cup.

Makoto sighed as he slightly pressed his thighs together. ‘No worries, don’t panic. There should be another rest stop coming up again soon.’ He thought.

Key word is he thought. 

He needed a distraction. Though, his need was starting very subtly, it was annoying. Like an alarm stridently ringing in your ears as you sleep. You want to shut it off but you want to remain asleep.

Makoto decided to continue to look out the window, focusing more on the moving road than the growing need in his bladder.

For awhile, Makoto’s method was working. He counted the amount of cars the van passed by and watched the clouds drift through the clear sky.

He rested his soft cheek on the palm of his hand as he continued to gawk at the outside view while soft music preformed straight out of the van’s speakers.

For awhile, it was easy to ignore his need, but it slowly progressed on getting more noticeable. He compressed his thighs closer together like two people cuddling.

Makoto’s thighs compressed and uncompressed over and over again. The feeling inside of him wasn’t exactly pleasant, especially with his seatbelt constantly pushing against his abdomen with no breaks.

As the car continued to move, he found himself wanting to speak up to Hajime about finding another rest stop, but embarrassment stopped him each time. 

Makoto didn’t understand why he was so flustered about something so natural? What was so hard about admitting that he had to pee? 

He shifted his position a bit as he legs remained stuck together, a soft noise escaping his throat. 

Soon, Hajime turned the van into the freeway, speeding up a bit. Makoto watched the scenery move quicker down the freeway. 

Maybe once they got off the freeway, they would be able to find a gas station, or a fast food restaurant, any place with an available restroom.

Of course, the first step leading to stopping at one of those places was asking. Makoto dreaded it as he decided to speak up. 

“Hey Hajime? Could we maybe make a stop once we get off the freeway?” He asked, looking away from the window, now at the driver’s seat. 

A tint of red spread across Makoto’s cheeks as Hajime responded. “I mean, sure. Do you need something?” 

‘Yes! A bathroom!’ Makoto thought as he nodded. Humiliation began taking over him. “.. I um... I want a drink...?” He lied. It sounded more as a question. 

He internally cringed at the thought of any kind of liquid. “But, we already have drinks in the blue bag back there. Why don’t you get yourself a drink from there?” Hajime said.

Makoto felt his heart stop in his chest, it felt like a large brick had fallen into the pit of his stomach. “Oh.. okay.” He gulped as he reached over to grab the nearby blue bag. 

His hand shakily rummaged around the fabric bag, his hand made contact with a full plastic bottle of soda. He took it out and looked at the fizzy liquid.

His bladder pulsed inside his body as he uncapped the plastic bottle, lining the opening with his dry lips, gulping some of the sugary substance down. 

Makoto quivered as the acidity liquid slid down his dry throat, practically skipping his stomach and flooding straight down to his brimming bladder.

Less than half of the bottle was gone before his mouth parted ways with the bottle. He coughed as he felt his throat slightly burn and tingle.

Hajime continued to drive down the freeway, his free hand made its way to the dial of the radio, turning the volume up a tad. His hands tightly gripped the steering wheel as he made a right turn.

Makoto whined as he felt the urine inside him slosh against his walls, weakening the barriers like a bunch of cannon balls smashing against a brick wall.

His legs began bouncing up and down, his foot softly thumped against the car’s floor. His eyes looked around the car, trying to distract himself with what everyone else was doing.

Hajime of course was still driving, every now and then making a sharp turn, while Shuichi was now taking out his headphones, putting them away. “Can you turn the radio down? This music sucks. I could hear it through my headphones.” Shuichi said.

“Aw come on, these are classics.” Hajime argued, looking away to give Shuichi a quick glare. 

“Yeah, that’s why they suck. They’re old. Put on something with more life to it. This classical garbage is gonna put me back to sleep.” Shuichi faked a yawn as he changed the station.

“Screw off, this stuff isn’t that old. You used to listen to this stuff in freshman year.” Hajime said, still not wanting to change the radio station.

“Yeah, that was over five years ago.” 

As Hajime and Shuichi had an “argument” over the radio, Makoto tuned out on the voices and focused more on holding back the roaring substance.

A soft whine escaped Makoto’s lips as he watched Shuichi grab his coffee cup and finish it off. Any thought of liquid made Makoto’s desperate need increase. He just had to think about something dry.

Like the sky for example. Makoto glanced back out the window to examine the blue sky.

Of course, Makoto’s thoughts didn’t stay dry too long. He began imagining harsh rain and the process of evaporation. He squeezed his eyes shut as his legs sprung up and down faster.

Whatever he thought of, the thought was intruded with anything wet. Even if it had nothing to do with liquids.

There was no use. He couldn’t get himself to change the subject, he was just going to have to tolerate it until he could properly relieve himself.

•  
•  
•

Makoto snuck his hand down in between his tightly pressed thighs, gripping his groin, his head bowed down in shame as he squirmed in his seat.

How long have they been in the car for? Assumingely an hour, hour and a half at most. How much longer until they could take a break, surely they were getting hungry or something. 

They had to take a break at some point right? 

Makoto was tempted to ask again but couldn’t bring any words out. All he could do was hold himself and wait.

Soon, the shorter brunet was forced out of his thoughts as a loud honking noise filled his ears. Makoto’s posture straightened itself up like hair inside a flatiron. 

The sight in front of him made his body feel weak and heavy.

Backed-up traffic. ‘How perfect.’ Makoto thought as he crossed his legs as much as he could before the luggage got in the way. 

“Come on! Move your ass!” Hajime growled as he beeped the horn once again. Shuichi groaned as he laid back in his seat, his forehead planted against his soft palms.

“Jeez.. why now?” Shuichi muttered under his breath. Shifting slightly in his seat. It was safe to say that now the need to urinate was creeping up onto the navy haired male.

Of course, with this traffic jam, Makoto knew it wasn’t worth wasting his breath asking if they could search for a restroom. He whimpered with agony.

The only thing keeping the van from being filled with the tension called silence was the faint rock music playing from the van’s speakers.

Shuichi’s left leg crossed itself over his right, squeezing slightly. Unlike Makoto, he was a bit bigger than him, his bladder stronger as well, but still a bit weak. 

Shuichi wasn’t the type to hold his pee in at the last second, but when he has to go with no place to relieve himself, he was forced to hold.

The navy haired male sighed as he began fidgeting with his fingers and clenching his thighs together.

Meanwhile, Hajime slowly inched the car forward a little bit. Happy that the traffic was at least moving a little. “Don’t worry, we should get this back on track soon.” He said, trying to sound a bit encouraging.

“Nobody is worrying. But that’s good to know.” Shuichi said, forcing a smile as he continued to fidget in his seat.

Makoto felt a little bit of panic for in his chest. Could he wait longer? His bladder was starting to expand more than it probably should. He feared if he moved too much or changed his position, he’d begin leaking. 

More audible whines came from him, grabbing Hajime and Shuichi’s attention. “Makoto, are you alright?” Hajime asked, his eyes screamed concern.

All Makoto could do was nod yes. “I’m fine.” He whispered, trying to straighten up his position, earning a suspicious look from Shuichi.

“Are you sure? You won’t stop fidgeting.” The taller brunet pointed out.

“I told you Hajime, I’m alright.” As those words escaped Makoto’s lips, he felt a short spurt of urine come out of him. He gasped as he squeezed his legs together, his hands flying in between his quivering legs.

Hajime watched as Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassment filled his entire body, rushing through his blood. “I really need to pee!” 

“Are you serious?” Hajime chided, rolling his eyes. “Why didn’t you say something earlier! I would’ve been fine with going a different route to find a rest stop.” 

Makoto slightly opened one of his eyes, looking at Hajime. “I didn’t want to get us off track.” He muttered, now looking a way. 

“Just try to hold on a bit longer. We should get out of this traffic jam soon.” Hajime said. He was now looking at Shuichi, his legs were slightly shaking. “Do you have to go as well?” 

Shuichi hesitated but nodded. “Yeah, just a bit. Maybe the coffee wasn’t a good idea after all.” 

Just a bit was kind of an understatement, his bladder was filling up rather quickly. 

Hajime sighed as he heard a car behind their van honk, wanting them to move forward some more. He muttered a curse as he moved the car up more, getting closer the the freeway’s exit.

Makoto could see the exit in the distance, feeling a bit of mental relief. Soon, he would be able to get to a bathroom. He continued to squirm in his seat.

For awhile, traffic didn’t seem to budge. Not even an inch. Hajime slightly fidgeted in his seat. He felt that pang in his abdomen like everyone else in the van.

It felt as if the need to piss was spread around the car like the bubonic plague. Hajime groaned as he attempted to keep himself from squirming around.

The car was void of conversations. Makoto was way too focused on not wetting himself, Shuichi as well. Hajime mostly stayed silent because he was focusing on the road and when to start driving again.

The shortest of the males began moaning with pain. His legs were violently shaking against each other. “I can’t do this much longer.” Makoto’s voice cracked as his hands gripped his crotch, tears threatening at his eyes.

“Just hold on a bit longer Makoto.” Shuichi said, not only encouraging Makoto to hold, but also a reminder to himself that they should be exiting the freeway soon.

But of course, the traffic barely budged once more. It took about fifteen minutes for the traffic to even move a couple of inches.

By now, Makoto was pressing his time limit. He didn’t know what else to do. He was bouncing up and down in his seat, doing a desperate dance to keep himself from letting the liquid inside of him spill out.

Shuichi’s desperation increased by the minute, his thighs shivered together as his hands formed themselves into tight fists, his knuckles became ghostly white.

By now, Hajime was starting to feel the ache inside him increase more and more. It was hard for him to stay still. “Dammit.. come on, move up a bit. You got plenty of damn room.” The taller brunet grunted between clenched teeth as he beeped the horn.

This whole situation was just a mess. Everyone in the car was caught in a massive traffic jam with the urgent need to piss. One of the males was practically bursting in their seat. 

A shiver slid its ways down Makoto’s spine as a longer spurt of pee gushed out of him, this time it was a lot harder to stop. His boxers absorbed the liquid as if it were a sponge.

Makoto couldn’t recall the last time he’d had an accident. He was a child if he could recall. He frequently wet the bed as a kid. But that was ancient to him. 

Now, he was in his adulthood, about to break his clean streak.

Shuichi wasn’t exactly at his limit, but he was close to leaking in his underwear if he had to keep holding. He couldn’t sit still, that’s for sure. While Hajime was doing his best to keep himself calm and collected, not wanting to lose control so easily. 

Finally, the traffic moved again. They were one car away from being able to exit. “Hold on guys. A couple more minutes and we can head to a rest stop.” He said, trying to calm Shuichi and Makoto down.

“Please.. please hurry. I cant hold it..!” Makoto cried, his voice quivering and breaking as he spoke. Hajime felt genuine sorrow for his shorter friend. Who knows how long he’s been holding. 

A lot longer than everyone else that’s for sure.

Shuichi gasped slightly as he felt a small leak erupt from him. “Dammit-“ his right hand swung in between his thighs and kept it there, trying to keep more fluids from escaping his member. “I may not be able to hold out much longer either. I just leaked..”

Hajime slightly crossed his legs as he waited for the car in front of him to go. It was their turn to exit out of the freeway. “Get out! Come on asshole!” He yelled as he honked the horn loudly at the car in front of him.

Out of the window, a middle finger (that may have belonged to a woman) escaped from the car window.

This only set Hajime off more as he inched a bit closer to the other car, practically kissing the car’s bumper.

“Fucking move!” Hajime cursed as he smacked the steering wheel harshly, the loud sound of the horn following, scaring the other two passengers in the van.

Finally, the woman in the car took her turn to exit the freeway. Hajime felt a smile tuned with relief appear on his face. “Once we get off the freeway, I’ll pull into the first rest stop I find.” He said.

Hearing those words gave Shuichi some relief, his bladder wasn’t satisfied enough with the answer. The liquids smashed itself against his urethra, weakening the walls of his organ.

Hajime felt his need worsen as well, he slid one hand in between his legs as he took his turn exiting the freeway.

The taller brunet felt as if he could breathe again, like a boulder that was slowly crushing him, preventing him from breathing comfortably smashed itself into nothingness. The stress of waiting in a stream of cars was no longer present.

Then, from the back seat, soft sobs were now audible. Shuichi turned his head to see Makoto’s body vibrating. “I-I’m sorry! I cant hold it anymore! If we don’t pull over now, I’m going to-..to wet myself!” 

“Please try to hold on a couple more minutes. We’re almost there.” Shuichi said, his own voice softening a bit.

Outside the car, there was a sign that announced what was coming up. A couple of fast food restaurants and rest stops.

Hajime read the nearest stop’s info. “Hang in there. We got three more miles.” He said.

“I really can’t- its coming out!” 

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut as a spurt or two forced its way out, soaking his boxers more. A small wet patch soon evolved bigger on his jeans as his bladder emptied itself in the van.

He couldn’t wait any longer, his jeans couldn’t hold much liquid before it began leaking underneath him. Now it was the seat’s turn to help absorb the liquid.

The sound of soft cries and pee hissing against the fabrics of his pants and seat filled the car’s small space. In between his sobs, soft noises of relief escaped his throat.

His cheeks were red as the stream didn’t cut off. “I’m so sorry- I’m really sorry!” He apologized as he continued to relieve himself. It felt so nice to finally let go, but was the embarrassment worth it?

Of course, hearing the shorter male relieve himself made the other two even more desperate. Shuichi, being the second to most desperate wasn’t sure if he could wait much longer himself.

Eventually, the liquid was completely out of his bladder and now outside of him, soaking his pants and seat completely. The feeling of wet clothing clung to his skin. 

Hajime was now stopped at a red light, now giving him some time to quickly peek over at Makoto’s embarrassed form. 

“This is so embarrassing.. I’m really sorry for this. I just couldn’t continue holding. It hurt so bad, please don’t be ang-“ 

Before Makoto could continue, Hajime interrupted him. “Hush now. You’re okay now. I’d would much rather you have emptied yourself than continue to hold and get sick. Urinary tract infections are not fun.”

Makoto couldn’t bring himself to smile or anything at Hajime. Looked away, embarrassed. 

“Hajime.” Shuichi whispered, trying to get his attention. “The light is green, and if we keep sitting here like this, I think we won’t be dry for much longer either.” 

Hajime nodded as he pressed the floor pedal down, speeding down to get to the rest stop before another accident occurs. 

Shuichi groaned as he shoved both hands in between his legs once more, trying to hold on long enough to get into a bathroom.

Then another spurt came out of him, a muffled whine following as he tried his best to stop it. “Can you go any faster than this? I might have to just pee in a cup or something, I can’t wait-“

Hajime interrupted Shuichi’s ramble. “I’m going as fast as I can. Do you want me to get a speeding ticket? We’ll have to wait longer for relief.” His voice was tuned with a mix of stress and desperation. “We’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” 

Soft groans clawed their way out of Shuichi’s vocal cords as he squeezed tighter. Although a couple more minutes didn’t seem like a lot, his bladder begged to differ, convincing him that a few minutes would feel like a few hours.

Once again, another leak of pee made its way out, longer than the other spurts, and a hell of a lot harder to stop. It just felt so good to let some of it go, but more pain followed as he couldn’t let the rest go.

Shuichi was thankful that his pants were dark, otherwise, there would’ve been a noticeable damp spot in the dead center of his crotch.

“I can’t wait anymore!” He bursted out as he quickly grabbed his empty coffee cup and clumsily pulled his zipper down on his pants, his wet boxers coming down enough to aim into the cup.

It was good that he didn’t wait much longer, pee instantly sprayed at the bottom of the plastic cup, filling it up.

Hajime squeezed his legs together tighter at hearing the sound of his other friend relieving his need. He tried to tune out the sound of liquid pooling inside the cup.

Shuichi groaned softly as he continued to pee into the cup. His bliss was soon interrupted when he was getting dangerously close to overfilling it.

The navy haired male slightly panicked as less and less room was available to hold his urine. He prayed that it would slow down enough and come to an end. 

Thankfully, luck was on his side. Just as the cup was about to overflow, his pee trickled to an end. Shuichi’s cheeks turned pink as he put the lid back into his cup.

Within minutes, Hajime pulled up into another rest stop. Immediately, Hajime unbuckled his seat belt without a single hesitation, running into the building like there was no tomorrow.

“Makoto, stay here for a minute, I’m gonna quickly dispose of this cup and I can help you clean this mess up.” Shuichi said as he exited the vehicle, walking up to the dingy trash can outside the building.

Still embarrassed, he chuckled the full cup into the garbage can, some of the liquids spilling out of it. 

Hajime ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, quickly standing near a urinal and got himself ready. 

He began struggling to get his pants off. “Dammit.. this belt..!” He muttered as he shifted from foot to foot, trying to get his own belt off. “Come on Come on!” He panicked as he slowed his motions down as much as he could without letting himself leak.

After a couple of minutes more of struggling, Hajime was able to get his belt off, letting it fall to the ground with a clanking noise.

Fumbled with the button on his jeans, along with the zipper, letting himself relieve himself into the urinal.

Sure, he wasn’t as desperate as Shuichi or Makoto, but he still did have to go pretty badly.

The sound of urine hitting the white urinals filled the bathroom as he let out a relieved sigh. 

One thing he thinks that they all learned today was not to drink much while being stuck in a car for hours on end. 

Hajime finished up and put his pants and belt back on, washing his hands in the sink.

He left the rest stop to meet up with Makoto and Shuichi in the van. Makoto has just got himself to stop whimpering as he dabbed a towel down on the seat, soaking up some of the urine from the seat.

Shuichi was trying to keep Makoto calm and from crying again. “Makoto. I promise you, Hajime isn’t mad. You didn’t ruin the trip. We’re still gonna go on like normal.” He said with a smile.

Makoto sniffled as he got out another towel. “I just feel bad. This isn’t my car.. and I soaked it like a child. I just feel awful.” 

“You don’t need to feel bad.” Hajime chimed in, giving Makoto a weak smile. “Accidents happen. This practically happened to all of us today. It’ll be okay. Why don’t you get some spare pants and boxers from your bag and change.” He suggested.

Makoto nodded as he reached into his own bag and pulled out some extra pants and boxers. 

“If you need, I’ll walk in with you and hide you so nobody will see your pants.” Shuichi offered, earning a small nod from the shorter brunet. 

Hajime watched the two walk into the rest stop once more and finished cleaning the back seat. 

Minutes later, Makoto and Shuichi returned, getting back into the van. Makoto sat on top of a clean, drier towel.

“Okay let’s try this again. This road trip will be fun.” Hajime said as they pulled away from the trashy rest stop, driving away to their destination.


End file.
